


Driving Me (Crazy)

by QueenOfNewOrleans22



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26402266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfNewOrleans22/pseuds/QueenOfNewOrleans22
Summary: Duff and Slash have a moment alone.
Relationships: Duff McKagan/Slash
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Driving Me (Crazy)

"God, you drive me insane." Duff muttered once they were finally alone.

Away from the bright lights of the stage, everything was dark and dusty, and it was hard to see even a few inches in front of them. But that was hardly a reason to stop. 

In fact, it seemed to make the whole situation a lot more fun. 

Slash laughed, pressed against the wall, his body lean and taut as he stretched. "In a good way?" He said, teeth flashing as he grinned. 

Duff groaned. "In a fantastic way." He replied, pressing his body against the younger man's, head tilted down to kiss at Slash's neck. It was a series of kisses peppered from collarbone to cheekbone, teeth nipping lightly, eliciting a moan from the prone body against his own. 

From an outsiders perspective, it was nothing more than a sexual encounter in the harshness of the dark. 

But from an insider view, they would've seen the grazing, sweet touches, a shy moment away from the spotlight. 

The reality of the situation was simple- they were two men with very few differences. They found a strange solace in each other's arms, a romantic and platonic connection that went deeper than anybody could ever see. 

"Do you have any idea - any idea at all-" Duff whispered in the growing heat, voice hoarse in the throes of passion. "How much seeing you up there makes me want to just take you, huh?" He pressed his leg against the growing hardness at Slash's groin. 

Slash gasped, his slender fingers tightening their grip on Duff's shirt in surprise. He didn't answer, not really, but the clear want in his movements was reply enough. 

It was a risky move. Them, being in such a public space, doing such things when their image and lives depended on _this_ being a secret. But the idea of caring about such a thing at that moment was ridiculous. 

If they ever were caught, well, Duff knew that they'd be okay. They might struggle, but they'd be okay.

But he would never regret it, no matter how bad that struggle got. 

Duff knew in the way that Slash's body melted against his. He knew in the way that the world seemed to melt away, and the struggles of everyday life disappeared. 

Duff knew that he'd never regret it when they moved to the couch to make things more comfortable, and how Slash tossed his head back when he came, gasping Duff's name like a twisted prayer in an attempt to be quiet. 

Duff knew in the way that he kissed Slash, slow and sweet, as they resolved for a moment of peace, close and happy in each other's arms.


End file.
